


Baking Up Something Special

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Budding Relationship, First Date, M/M, PATISSERIE AU, holiday time story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Iris convinces Gladio he has to meet the handsome proprietor of a patisserie, and Gladio swiftly falls head over heels for him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Gladio, you gotta come to this new patisserie with me."

Iris looked at her brother as they ate the weekly meal they shared at their father's house. This week was a late lunch of strip steaks and roasted vegetables. Gladio made a face at her, and shook his head. 

"Tiny cakes? Really not my scene." 

He heard Iris stomp her foot under the table, the tell-tale sign she was annoyed at him. 

"Gladdy! It'll be worth it, I promise." She glanced at their father, then looked back to Gladio. "The proprietor is reeeeaaally handsome. C'mon! Besides, it's almost Christmas, I'm sure he'll have all new stuff!" 

"Wait wait wait, are you trying to hook me up?"

"Noooo." Iris glanced at her father to back her up. Clarus took a sip of his beer, and set it back down on the table. 

"She might have a point, son. Been a while since you've been on a date." 

"Wha-" Gladio scoffed. "Maybe I wasn't looking!" 

Iris giggled, and waved her fork at him. 

"See, Daddy agrees with me." 

"Dad -always- agrees with you." He narrowed his eyes playfully at his little sister. "Fine, fine, if it's the Amicitia consensus that I need to go to look at this baker, I'll do it. But if anyone asks...I'm just escorting my little sister." 

"Oh. Yeah. Cause I need an escort, Gladdy." 

"Hey, times are dangerous, never know when you might need protection." 

Gladio sat back in his chair, and glanced at his father, who was chuckling as he chewed a piece of steak. 

"I'm a black belt!" Iris practically yelled at her brother, stomping again. 

"Alright, alright. It's settled then. I know, why don't we make a family trip out of it." 

"Ohhh no. No way. I don't need my -Dad- wing manning for me too." 

"Hey! I managed to get your mother, I couldn't have been that bad at flirting." 

Iris giggled again, settling down at her father's lightheartedness. 

"Didn't Mommy ask you out first?" 

"Shhhh, Iris. You're gonna blow it for me." Clarus winked at his daughter. He set his fork down, and looked down at his empty plate. "Is it far, Iris? Let's go get dessert." 

"Yay! I'll help with the plates, Daddy, and we can go!" 

Gladio shook his head as he picked up his beer, still trying to figure out how he had gotten into this situation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small bell jingled as the Amicitias entered the shop. The scent of chocolate and sugar lingered in the air. Gladio looked over at the shop counter, long and glass, with angled shelving inside to display the varied pastries. 

Though he couldn't help but notice, there was no person behind it. 

"So much for your mystery hottie, Iris." Gladio muttered under his breath. Iris scowled back at him, and tugged her father over to the counter. Gladio hung back, looking over pre-packaged cookies on a small display table. 

"My apologies-" Gladio looked up as he heard the voice call from the room behind the counter. He felt his jaw drop at the appearance of the owner of the voice. "-I didn't hear the bell." 

The tawny hair styled into a high duck tail afforded the man no camouflage as he glanced at Gladio, and their eyes locked for a moment. He looked away from him, directing his attention to Iris and Clarus. 

"How can I help you?" 

Gladio moved around the table, trying to not make himself too obvious, but keeping the man within eyeshot of him. He looked over his form, the man's shirt sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms, the apron tied tightly around his midsection. He was almost mad Iris was so right. The man was gorgeous. 

"Gladdy-" Iris called over. "C'mere, we need your opinion. Daddy wants these little guys-" She pointed at a tray of pale brown petit fours. "-but I like these guys." She pointed at another tray, this one containing petit fours with a deep red frosting.

Gladio walked over to them, trying his best to look natural. He looked at the baker as he reached the counter.

"Could you tell me what's in both of them?" 

"Of course, Sir." 

Gladio felt a shiver go down his spine from the handsome baker speaking directly to him. His voice was smooth, almost melodic. Quite the contrast to his own gruff tone. 

"These-" The baker pointed with his right hand, to Clarus' choice. "Are a mocha sponge, with espresso frosting. And these-" He raised his left hand, and placed it gently over Iris' choice. Gladio immediately looked over his hand, but saw no ring. "Are filled with raspberry jam, and a dark chocolate sponge." 

Gladio met the baker's gaze, and shifted his weight to one leg, taking a casual, if flirtatious stance. 

"Which one do you prefer?" He asked of the baker. The man smiled cordially at him. 

"Truth be told, I'm more of a coffee man myself." The baker answered as he tapped gently on the case to Clarus' choice. 

"Oh yeah?" Gladio flashed him a small smirk, before taking his shot. "Maybe I could take you out for coffee sometime, huh?" 

The baker lowered his gaze to the pastry case. He glanced away, then cleared his throat awkwardly before raising it. 

"Perhaps after bothering to learn my name, sir." The baker turned his attention to Clarus, who wasn't attempting to try to mask his expression of entertained surprise at his son being shot down. 

"I'll take four of each, please." 

"Just a moment." The baker turned away, and moved to fetch something from a side shelf.

Iris turned to Gladio, her eyes wide at watching her brother being turned down so smoothly. His eyes were still fixed on the baker, though his expression looked almost confused. She nudged him with her elbow. 

"He's not some girl in a bar, Gladio!" She whispered, as the baker's back was turned to them. Gladio made a discontented noise, and tried to think of a new plan. 

The baker returned with two small boxes, which he constructed in front of them with swift, dextrous movements. He leaned to pull out the requested cakes, and put them in each box. 

"Would you care for ribbon around the boxes?" 

"No thanks, they're just for us." Clarus responded, shooting a glance to his son.

"Very well sir." 

The baker placed the boxes in a plastic bag, and rang up the purchase on the register in the corner of the counter. Clarus followed him to complete their transaction, while Iris and Gladio remained by the pastries. 

"Sixteen dollars, Sir." Clarus tilted his head slightly. 

"I thought they were-" The baker interjected to quietly answer him.

"I added a small discount for my curtness to your son. It was rude of me, and I apologize."

"Don't apologize. He needed the life lesson." Clarus held his credit card out, which the baker accepted with a genuine smile. 

"Thank you, sir."

The baker pressed the card into the reader. Gladio crossed his arms over his chest as he watched them. 

"Oh sure, he smiles at dad. What are they whispering about?" 

"You being a dumbass." Iris responded with a sideways glance. 

"Ngh...You and dad leave. I'm gonna hang back and try again."

"You're hopeless." Iris shrugged, and shook her head as walked to her father. She took the bag of cakes with a polite smile to the baker. "Thanks."

"Thank you, Miss. It was nice to see you again." The baker answered as he handed Clarus' card back to him. Iris tugged on Clarus' arm to get him out of the shop, and leave Gladio to his task. Clarus gestured back at Gladio, and Iris tugged him out of the shop as she explained under her breath that Gladio intended to try again. 

The bell jingling as the door closed was the last noise before the awkward silence. Gladio moved closer to the baker, before raising his hand to scratch the back of his head in an almost unsure gesture.

"Hey, I uh...I'm sorry. For asking you out-no, I'm not sorry for asking you out, I-I'm sorry I put you in that position." Gladio stammered slightly, tripping over his own words. The baker chuckled, and shook his head.

"You wouldn't be the first to flirt with me while I was working. I apologize for turning you down so curtly." 

"No, no! Don't apologize, I deserved it. Um...I'm Gladio, by the way. Gladiolus Amicitia."

"Ignis Scientia." The baker responded, and held his hand out. Gladio accepted it, and shook it, taking a moment to relish in the touch of his warm skin. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Ignis. Hey...I know your name now, does this mean I get to ask you for coffee again?" 

The baker pulled his hand away, and raised it to stifle a giggle. 

"It does." 

"Well, Ignis. Can I take you out for coffee some time?" 

"No." Ignis responded, turning away from Gladio for a moment. He pulled over a pad of paper and a pen. Gladio stared at him, the dagger shoved into his side yet again with Ignis' second decline. "But if you'd like-" Ignis spoke as he wrote. "You may bring this back for me after I close, and call this number. I'll let you in." Ignis tore off the piece of paper and slipped it across to Gladio. 

Gladio looked down at it, and saw the name of a cafe, and an order for a large lavender latte. Below it, was a phone number. 

"Is this your cell phone?" 

"It's the landline in the kitchen, as I'll likely be making dough when you arrive.

"Oh. Wait, are we...having a coffee date in your kitchen? Like...in private?"

"I'll not upend my evening plans for a handsome face." Ignis responded, a slight teasing to his tone. "Besides. My knives are there, should I need to chase you out." Ignis shot him a cheeky grin, and Gladio's lips widened into a smile. 

"Is six okay?"

"Closer to seven is better." 

"Seven it is then..." Gladio backed up, the slip of paper in his hand. He carefully folded it, and tucked it into his pocket. He patted his pocket with a softer smile, somewhat still unbelieving he made a date after being shot down. "I'll see you then."

Ignis offered a little wave as Gladio walked back to the door. 

"Until later, Gladio."

Gladio exited the bakery, butterflies in his stomach, to see Clarus and Iris waiting just outside. 

"How'd it go?!" Iris asked excitedly. Gladio rested back against the wall, a wistful expression on his face. 

"He threatened to cut me. I think I'm in love."


	2. Chapter 2

Tray containing two coffees in hand, his phone in the other, Gladio dialed the number on the slip of paper held precariously between his fingers. He looked at the closed shop, barely able to see through the glass front into the unlit interior. 

"Hello?" Ignis' voice came through on the phone. 

"Hey, Ignis, it's Gladio." 

"Ah, are you at the front door? Come around to the back door, if you please. It's on the opposite side, unmarked." 

"Yeah, sure thing. See you in a minute." 

Gladio tucked his phone, and the note with the phone number back into his pocket. He walked around to the side door, and noticed it being propped open by a black Oxford toe. 

He took the door with his free hand, and opened it to find the baker standing with a pastry bag in his hand, and hands held upright, covered in baking detritus. Ignis shot him a gentle smile, and waved for him to come in. 

"You'll have to excuse me, you caught me in the middle of something. I hope you don't mind." 

"Nah not at all." Gladio entered after him, and closed the door behind them. He followed the baker to his workstation, a tray half filled with purple piped disc shapes. "What are those?" 

"Macarons. They're time sensitive, I apologize." 

"Ignis, c'mon. You don't have to stop cause of me. Just let me know where a good place to put your coffee is." 

Ignis turned to him, staring for a moment before smiling slightly. 

"On the empty space beside me is fine. Would you like to watch, while we talk?"

"Sure. My little sister is into those baking shows, so I get suckered into watching sometimes."

"Do you enjoy them?" Ignis asked, as he returned to piping circles in an obviously practiced movement. 

Gladio pulled the lavender latte from the carrier, and sat it out of harm's way, but within Ignis' reach. 

"Don't tell anybody, but I actually do."

"Do you have a soft center under all of that muscle, Gladio?" 

Gladio snorted as he tossed the empty carrier into the recycling bin. 

"Maybe so. Guess you'll have to find out." 

He watched Ignis' movements, observing the baker smooth out the top of the macarons and pop them in the oven.

Ignis sat the pastry bag in the sink, casting Gladio a glance as he moved around him. 

"I apologize again, Gladio. Just one more task, and I'll be able to give you my undivided attention." 

Gladio moved to impede Ignis' step, forcing him to stop and look at him. 

"Hey. This is the only time I'm gonna stop you. I don't mind, at all. If you can talk and work, then I'm happy. No need to apologize."

Ignis looked up at him, contemplating his face once more. 

"Thank you, Gladio. That's very kind of you. Please, excuse me."

Gladio slid out of the way, moving toward the sink where Ignis had placed the discarded pastry bag. He sipped at his own coffee, before setting it on the counter. 

"Hey, would it be helpful if I washed this? That way we can both work and talk." 

Ignis stopped again, turning as he held a cylinder full of a tan colored flour in his hands. 

"It actually would be very helpful, thank you." 

"Yeah, it's my pleasure." 

Gladio removed his coat, and noticed a coat hook by the door. He moved to hang it up, and pushed his long sleeves up his forearms. He returned to the sink, unfurling the end of the pastry bag, and turning the water on. 

"Gladio, you were very insistent on asking me out, may I ask why?" 

"Oh wow. Right to the point. To be honest, I think I stopped breathing for a second when I saw you." 

"Oh stop. You've no need to flatter me so excessively."

Ignis poured his ingredients into a glass bowl on a scale, before putting them into his mixing bowl. He placed the mixer head into the bowl, and turned it on. He moved to Gladio, so they would be able to hear over the din of the mixer. Gladio raised his voice, unaware that Ignis had moved closer, as he was focused on pushing the tip from the piping bag, and scrubbing it out.

"Nah, I mean it. Iris talked me into coming here, and told me you were attractive but, I really wasn't prepared." He turned, and saw Ignis beside him. "Oh. Hey."

"You aren't so hard to look at either, Gladio. If I may, why are you single?" 

"Only if you answer too." Gladio looked directly at him as he answered, before turning his attention back to the piping bag. 

"Of course, but I asked you first." Ignis moved back to his mixer to look at the mix, and flipped the setting off. He found his curved spatula, and carefully pulled the dough from the bowl, and onto the counter. 

"Yeah, oh, where should I put this?"

"The tip can go in the rack, the bag please hang from one of the clothesline over the sink so it may drip dry." 

"Gotcha." Gladio followed Ignis' directions, as he continued their conversation. "Why am I single. Well, that's kind of a loaded question. Uhhh...I'm kind of a dumbass." 

Ignis snorted as he dropped a pinch of flour over his dough. 

"Come now."

"No, I mean it! I'm just, really shitty at relationships. I had a couple short term things, but something always got in the way. Not to mention how protective my little sister is."

"How so?" Ignis asked as he began to hand knead his dough. 

"Oh man one of them, she went nuts. Tried to fight the girl I was with."

"As in physically?" 

"Oh yeah-" Gladio answered in a higher pitch reiteration. "-told her she was gonna bum rush her out of the house." 

"Was there a reason?" 

"She apparently saw the girl with another guy, confronted her, and then she showed up to dinner with me anyway rather than confess what happened." 

"And how did that end up?" 

Gladio picked up his coffee, and moved beside Ignis. 

"She hit the pavement pretty hard when Iris threw her." 

Ignis stopped kneading, and turned to look at Gladio. 

"You're joking." 

"Wish I was, haven't been in a relationship since. Broke my heart to be cheated on. 

Ignis made a sympathetic little smile, before turning away to place his dough into another bowl. 

"You won't have that issue with me, I assure you. I, Ah..." Ignis patted the dough down, and moved to grab a piece of plastic wrap for the top of the bowl. "I was in a long term relationship with an older man for four years. He taught me how to bake, and I helped to run his bakery for a bit."

"What happened?" Gladio asked in a soft voice. 

"He broke my heart. I needed more affection than he was willing to give, and he shunned me for it. It made me cold, and I poured myself into my work, and opened this patisserie." 

"I'm sorry, Ignis. You deserve more than that." 

Ignis plastic wrapped the top of his bowl, and walked away to place it in the fridge. He moved to the sink, and stared off for a moment as he washed his hands. As he turned, drying his hands on his apron, he smiled at Gladio. It was a soft expression, but his eyes looked sad. 

"Thank you."

He brushed past Gladio, taking his oven mitts and removing his macarons. He set the tray on a cooling rack, and removed his mitts. He scooped up his coffee, and sighed an exhale into it. 

"Enough about the past. I want to know more about you, Gladio." 

Ignis gestured to the small table, with only two seats, obviously made for him to rest between baking. Gladio pulled one of the chairs out for Ignis, and Ignis stared at him for a moment. 

"Look, if this is our first date, I'm gonna treat it like a date." 

Ignis stifled a chuckle with his coffee, and sat. 

"Far be it for me to deny." 

Gladio moved to take the opposite seat, and set his coffee on the table. For the first time, they were able to sit, and look across at each other. 

"So, you already met my dad and sister. Do you have any family?"

Ignis shook his head. 

"Just myself." 

"Wow. How do you run this place all by yourself?" 

Ignis' lips pulled up in a smirk. 

"I suppose that could also be listed as a reason for my relationship status. I have a friend who helps, but he assists in the morning to open."

"Ah. Well, hey. If it means I get to see you more, I'll gladly come help." 

"What? Really?"

"Yeah." Gladio rested back in his chair, and crossed his legs. "I've liked this. It's been really casual." 

"Mmn." Ignis nodded slightly. "I have to admit, it's felt very natural. I feel as if I've known you for ages."

"I'm glad I haven't made you need your knives." Gladio teased. Ignis burst into laughter, as he settled back in his chair. 

"I am too, I would hate to be attacked by your little sister."

"Ah just throw a macaron at her, she'll be fine." 

"I shall bear that in mind."

Gladio looked at Ignis, his own smile wide as Ignis' softened, and they shared a glance. 

"Did you truly mean that, Gladio? What you said about helping?" 

"Yeah, of course. If dating you means all of our dates have to be here, I don't mind at all." 

Ignis looked down at his coffee cup, running his fingers over the rim in a nervous fidget. 

"I...the shop is closed on Monday. Perhaps tomorrow evening we could have a proper date?" 

"Wha-yeah, of course! Hey, the Holiday village just opened, why don't we go check it out?" 

Gladio's excitement made Ignis raise his head to look at him. 

"That...Gladio, that sounds lovely. It's a date then." 

"That doesn't mean that this date has to end, does it?"

Ignis smiled meekly into his coffee, and shook his head. 

"I would prefer it didn't." 

"Me too." Gladio smiled back at him, and sat up. "I wanna know more about you."


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio walked down the street replaying all of the details he had learned about the baker. He was twenty-two, just a year younger than himself. He worked every night in the bakery, closing and preparing for the next day. He had no family, and opened the bakery for a new start.

A new start. Gladio hoped he could be that new start for him, and wash away the bad blood left by Ignis' former significant other.

He held his hand on the bag Ignis had sent him off with, the leftover macarons from the day. 

"What are these for?" 

He had asked Ignis, as he handed him the bag. 

"Your little sister. I suppose I should start buttering her up now if I intend to date her older brother." 

Gladio's heart fluttered as he remembered his words. Ignis didn't seem at all dissuaded by his figure, or by his description of his family, ticking off two very large requirement boxes. 

He let himself in to his father's house, and whistled. 

He noticed his sister kneel up on the couch beside her father. 

"Hey Gladdy, what are you doing bac-OH WAIT YOU HAD YOUR DATE, HOW DID IT GO?" 

She vaulted herself over the couch, and Clarus reached for the remote to pause what they had been watching. He stood to meet Gladio half way. 

"Amazingly, we're seeing each other again tomorrow. Here, he sent me with something for you, it's why I came back." 

Gladio held out the bag to Iris. She took it, and rifled through it to open the box inside. Gladio braced for the impending shriek. Iris squealed as she saw the contents. 

"Gladio this is like?? Fifty bucks worth of macarons! Did he just give you these?!"

"Technically he gave them me specifically for buying you off." 

Iris hugged the box to her chest, before taking a deep breath, and fixing her excited face. 

"Okay. You can keep him."

"Oh good, he's got your seal of approval over some macarons, glad to know you're such a good protector." 

Gladio rolled his eyes, and glanced at his father as he heard him start laughing. 

"Come on Gladio, you can't expect her to fight someone with the power of sugar over her." 

"Yeah, fair." 

Iris brought the box into the kitchen. Gladio and Clarus remained; Clarus clapped a hand on Gladio's arm and smiled at him. 

"Glad it went well, son." 

Gladio flinched as he heart a sharp squeal from the kitchen. 

"Gladio! Marry him, -now.-" Iris demanded via a yell from the kitchen. Gladio grimaced at his father. 

"Okay. Now I'm worried because if this doesn't work out, she might try to kill me." 

"Better hope that date tomorrow works out, for both our sakes."

Clarus guffawed as he walked away from Gladio, aiming to try one of the macarons that had won over his daughter so easily. 

Gladio only shook his head. He followed his father, knowing full well he would have to body block his little sister in order for his father to get to the box. At least Clarus managed to snag him one too. 

The Amicitia family snacked on their macarons as Gladio divulged the details of his date, and Iris and Clarus shared a knowing glance, seeing the amorous stars in Gladio's eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio approached the bakery with his heart in his throat. He hoped he looked alright, smoothing back his hair while looking at the faint reflection in the glass window. He wore a black leather jacket zipped up with a hooded sweatshirt beneath, his winter go-to. Dark jeans and boots beneath, he hoped again that he was sufficient enough for Ignis. He hoped so hard, he hadn't even noticed Ignis come out of the shop beside him. Ignis chuckled to himself as he locked the shop door. 

"Preening for me, Gladio?"

"Ignis-uh, hey!" Gladio swallowed his nerves down, and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked at Ignis, and swallowed again. The baker wore a knee length woolen peacoat, with a wine colored scarf around his neck. He looked classy, handsome, and incredibly out of Gladio's league. 

Ignis tucked the keys to the bakery into his pocket, and turned to Gladio. He flashed him a polite smile. 

"Shall we?" His breath fogged the cool air before him, and he rubbed his hands together. "Goodness, it's gotten cold."

"Mmhm..." Gladio watched him fish a pair of black leather gloves out of his pocket, and place them on as they began to walk. 

"How was your day?" 

"Mostly uneventful." Only a mild lie. Gladio's day had been spent thinking about their date. Working out, thinking about their date, showering, thinking about their date, rinse and repeat. He smiled over at Ignis. "How about yours?" 

"I had a party come in and buy up a considerable amount of my wares. It made the remainder of the day quite boring, but...I did have the time to make these." 

Ignis stopped, and fished a small plastic bag out of his pocket. He held it out to Gladio, who accepted it, and looked at the contents. Six pale, golden domed cookies with sugar on top, and a shiny gold twist tie holding the pouch closed.

"What are these?" 

"A gift for you. Amaretti cookies. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside." 

Gladio turned the pouch over in his hands. 

"Wait, you made these for me?"

"I did." 

"Iggy, I...Thank you. Should I try one now?" 

"It's up to you." 

"I'll wait, and we can share them later, how about that?" 

"I like that idea." 

Ignis placed his hands in his pockets for warmth as they walked, following the path of holiday lights strung across the light poles. He shivered slightly, and lowered his face into his scarf. His breath filtered up from his scarf, and momentarily fogged the lenses of his glasses. 

Gladio cast a glance sideways, and snorted. Ignis tilted his head at the noise. 

"Nothin'. You just look really cute like that. We gotta get you a hat or something." 

"I typically wear earmuffs, but left them in the bakery. I didn't want to delay our date by returning for them." 

"Aww. Guess I gotta keep you warm then, huh?" Gladio teased gently. A flush grew across Ignis' cheeks, but the chill in the air gave him an alibi. 

The holiday village sprouted up near the center of the city every year during the holidays, makeshift tents in two lanes circling the man-made ice rink constructed each year. Ignis smiled up at the star shaped lights on the top of each tent. 

"You like lights, Iggy? I-is it okay if I call you Iggy?" 

"I don't mind, it's what Prompto calls me as well." 

"Prompto?"

"My apologies, my friend who helps with the patisserie." 

"Oh, oh." 

"To answer your question though, I do. It's a bit...like childish wonder. The lights against the dark night. It's sort of mystical." Ignis explained as he looked up at the lights wrapped around the dormant park trees, and fixtures. Gladio looked up at them as he listened, and nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, I've always liked them too. Kinda gives you that romantic feeling, right?" 

He looked to Ignis, and saw the soft smile on his lips. Ignis nodded, and shivered. Gladio placed his hand on Ignis' back, and gestured to one of the tents. 

"C'mon, let's get some cider to warm you up." 

"Now there's an idea."

Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio's, and paused to look down at their intertwined limbs. He pulled away, and put his hands back in his pocket. 

"I apologize."

"Hey, we're on a date. You're allowed to be affectionate if you want." 

Ignis cleared his throat, but his hand remained firmly in his jacket pocket. 

"Cider?" 

"Yep, it's over there." 

Gladio led the way, hoping he hadn't made Ignis feel awkward by giving him permission to hold him. The line for the cider was long, but moving swiftly. Ignis gestured to the ice rink as they waited. 

"Do you ice skate, Gladio?" 

"I'm not really good at it, but I've been. Iris is killer at it." 

Ignis smiled almost nostalgically at the ice rink as he stared off at it, watching the couples lining the rim of the rink. 

"Mn, I would consider myself good. My...former partner and I used to ice skate." 

"Oh? Guess I should practice."

"Why is that?"

Gladio looked down at Ignis with a playful grin. 

"So I can ice skate with you, and you can have good memories about skating again." 

"I-they're not bad memories. They're good memories about a bad person." 

"Yep. Gotta overwrite them. It's my job as your new boyfriend." 

"Oh, you're my new boyfriend now?" Ignis teased him, playfully nudging his arm with his shoulder. 

"I mean, if you want me to be." Gladio stared straight ahead, almost afraid to look at Ignis' face. 

"I'll have an answer for you at the end of the date." 

"Oh man, I'm gonna have to bring my date A-game." Gladio teased as he approached the counter, and held up two fingers. Ignis took out his wallet, but Gladio paid without even looking back at him. He turned to hold the cider out to Ignis, and saw him putting his wallet back in his trouser pocket. "Yeah, you're not gonna need that tonight. I asked you out, it's all my treat." 

Ignis accepted the cider with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Technically I asked you on this date, you asked me on yesterday's date." 

Gladio put his wallet back in his pocket, and sipped his cider as he glanced away. 

"Okay, okay. You've got me there." 

They walked away from the cider stand, and he noticed Ignis looking at the ice rink again. 

"Iggy? Did you want to ice skate?"

"Perhaps later, after I've warmed up." 

"Here, let me help with that." 

Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis' waist, and tugged him close. Ignis seemed to relish in the affectionate hold, a smile across his lips. 

"Smooth, Gladio."

"Told you. A-game." 

He placed his hand in Ignis' pocket to keep it warm, his cider held in his outside hand as they walked together. They browsed a few of the stalls, looking together at the hand blown ornaments, and painted wooden toys. Ignis glanced back at the ice skating rink, and noticed less people there. 

"Gladio? Would you mind if I skated? You don't have to if you don't want to." 

"Wouldn't have offered if I minded. C'mon." 

Ignis sipped his cider as they made their way to the rink, a contented little smile on his lips. 

"Here, I'll pay for the skate rental." 

"You will not!" Ignis giggled as he wiggled away from Gladio's hold before he could pay for anything. "I'll allow you to hold my cider." 

"Alright, alright, fair trade." 

Ignis turned and held his cider out to Gladio. Gladio accepted it, and let his fingers linger against Ignis'. He looked so cute, Gladio thought, high cheeks flushed from the cold, eyes made bright by the color. They shared a long glance before Ignis turned away to rent skates. He was glad Ignis seemed to be growing more comfortable around him, each smile from the man making the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

Gladio followed behind him, watching as he performed his transaction. The clerk handed Ignis a pair of skates, and took temporary possession of his oxfords. Gladio watched him move to a near by bench, and followed. He glanced down at Ignis' socks, and smirked into his cider. Navy, with argyle snowflakes. 

"Cute socks." 

"I thought I could at least be festive." Ignis answered as he slipped his skates on, and laced them up. Gladio offered his arm for him to pull up on. Ignis accepted, pulling himself to a standing position. He teetered on the skate blades initially, holding Gladio's arm for security. Gladio walked him to the entrance to the rink, and, like a fish released in water, Ignis was off. 

Gladio moved along the outer rim of the rink to an empty space, and watched Ignis skate along it. With long, graceful movements, Ignis skated along the circumference, a contented smile on his face. 

Gladio felt wetness hit his face, and glanced up at the sky. Tiny white dots littered the sky. He heard a laugh from the rink, and looked to see Ignis smiling wide at the sudden snowfall. He finished off his cider as he smiled back at Ignis, unbelieving at how adorable his date looked in the snow. 

Ignis circled around the rink, and stopped in front of Gladio. His breath fogged the air in front of him again, slightly heavier from exertion. He held Gladio's arm, his smile wide enough Gladio could see his teeth. 

"Thank you, Gladio, this is...More than I could have imagined." Ignis leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Gladio's cheek. 

Gladio froze beneath him, unsure that he hadn't just dreamt being kissed. He pulled away to look at Ignis just as he skated away again with a small chuckle. Gladio finished off his cider, and walked toward the rink entrance to toss it. Ignis skated back over to him, and stepped off of the ice. 

"Alright, enough of neglecting my date."

"You haven't neglected me, Iggy. I was pleased as punch to watch you have a good time."

"Truly?" 

"Yeah, you looked really happy. Here." Gladio held Ignis' cider out to him. 

"Just a moment, I'll need to take these skates off." 

"Let me help." Ignis tilted his head, and accepted the cider from Gladio, unsure of what he had in mind. "Just don't flounder." 

"Why would I-" Before Ignis could ask, Gladio leaned, and placed a hand beneath his knees and back. He swept Ignis off of his feet, and carried him toward the bench to sit. Ignis clutched his cider for dear life as Gladio scooped him up as if he weighed nothing. "Gladio!" 

"Mmhm?" Gladio placed him down on the bench, and knelt to unlace his skates. 

"Gladio, that truly isn't necessary, let me."

"Nah." Gladio answered as he tugged one of Ignis' skates off. 

"Why?" 

"Because you deserve to be treated like a prince every once and a while." Gladio smiled up at him as he tugged the other skate free. "I'll be right back with your shoes." 

Gladio left without waiting for Ignis to answer, unsure if his flirtatious gamble would pay off. He glanced back at Ignis as he waited for his shoes, and saw him watching him. He shot him a wink as he waited, and fidgeted as he turned back, knowing Ignis' eyes were on him. He returned with Ignis' shoes, and sat beside him. 

"Want me to hold your cider while you put those on?"

"Could you?" He held the mostly empty cup to Gladio. Gladio accepted it, and waited for Ignis to put his shoes back on. He stood as Ignis did, and held his cider back out to him. 

"Thank you." Ignis took the cup, and finished it off. He looked up to the sky, at the flurries that fell around them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Mmhm. A nice little first date." 

"Second date, technically."

"Touché." Gladio took the empty cup from Ignis, and walked away to toss it out. He returned, and held his arm out to Ignis. 

Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio's, holding onto him as they walked back into the park. He looked up at Gladio, the white snow dotting his dark hair before disappearing.

"Gladio?" 

"Hm?" 

"Can we sit? I'd like to watch the snow fall with you." 

Gladio squeezed his arm, and gestured toward a park bench. 

"Yeah, there's one over there. C'mon." 

They walked to the bench, and sat, their arms still intertwined. Ignis took Gladio's hand, and laced their fingers together as he looked out at the holiday lights and the white flakes against the night. 

"This...truly was a magnificent first date, Gladio." He expressed in a quiet tone. 

"Second date." Gladio corrected. He decided to take his move as Ignis snorted at his joke, pulling his hand free and wrapping his arm around Ignis' shoulder. He pressed his lips to Ignis' cheek as he pulled him close, and lingered a moment.

Ignis let out a surprised noise, followed by a quiet, contented one. He turned his face, looking into Gladio's eyes. 

He rubbed his nose against Gladio's, and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Gladio raised his arm to run his hand over the back of Ignis' head, stroking through his hair with his thumb as they parted. 

"Does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" 

Gladio teased in a quiet, breathy voice. 

"I believe it does." 

Ignis smirked as he raised his arms to wrap them around Gladio's shoulders, and pull him into another lingering kiss; just them, and the calmly falling snow.


End file.
